Harry Potter y el enigmatico sexto año
by platudo
Summary: Harry Potter en su sexto año, unos extraños sucesos estan ocurriendo.Hay un poco de Slash SnapeOtros, pero nada que ver con los personajes principales.Situaciones explicitas
1. Default Chapter

El verano aunque caluroso tanto como el año anterior estaba siendo un poco más agradable por las advertencias hechas a los Dursley en la estación KingCross. Pero a pesar de que ahora Harry Potter empezaba a disfrutar de unas aparentes vacaciones, el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius, su padrino aun lo atormentaba, pues aun se culpaba por haber sido tan irresponsable al no practicar la oclumencia y por ello de haber caído en la trampa de aquel ser detestable que era el culpable de que fuera famoso en el mundo mágico, conocido como el niño que vivió, pero a costa e una infancia infame y ahora la perdida del ser en quien tenia todas sus esperanzas para el fin vivir lejos de sus tíos.

Pero Harry fuera de esos sentimientos de culpa y de rabia contra Voldemort, estaba preocupado porque al parecer este ultimo aun estaba penetrando en su mente, ya que últimamente estaba teniendo unos sueños muy extraños de los cuales al despertar se encontraba totalmente excitado, la cual era demasiada para la producida por los sueños de un adolescente común, y aunque pusiera la mente en blanco antes de acostarse, siempre tenia el mismo sueño. Lo que lo alarmaba en si es que al principio le agradaba, pero ahora luego de quince noches soñando lo mismo, le aterraba la idea de ser él el que hiciera lo que soñaba, mas que todo porque por mas esfuerzo que hiciera por reconocer a los otros que estaban sufriendo el ataque aun no podía reconocerlos.

En otra parte alejada del hogar de los Dursley, estaba el ser mas temido por todos tratando de entrar nuevamente en la mente de aquel mocoso que se había convertido en una molestia a eliminar rápidamente, pues siempre arruinaba sus planes de volver a alcanzar su máximo peder para revivir os tiempos de su reinado del Terror, pero desde su ultimo encuentro en el que tuvo que huir en su intento de posesión, al encontrarse con un poder tal que si hubiese seguido en el intento hubiese sido destruido totalmente, la mente de aquel estorbo parecía estar o muy protegida o muy perturbada, porque siempre tropezaba con la imagen de una esbelta mujer que repelía todo intento de invasión mental, y por mas poder que pusiera en el intento no conseguía mas que agotarse. Inducir de nuevo a Harry Potter a otra trampa era lo mas factible y seguro para acabar con ese molesto chico, porque infiltrar a alguien en su entorno ahora era imposible ante la vigilancia personal de ese viejo loco amante de los muggles que al parecer tenia otros fines ocultos para pasar las noches en la casa de Arabella Fig.

Cada tarde Dumbledore había tomado la costumbre de ir a tomar la guardia de aquel que podría detener a Voldemort, peor extrañamente al salir por las mañanas se veía radiante, mas joven y alegre.

Aquel viernes Harry salio sigilosamente a las 9 pm armado con su varita y cubierto con su capa invisible, salio de la casa lo mas silencioso posible. Al llegar a la casa de la Señora Fig parecía que no hubiese nadie, todas las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio era total, pero al afinar el oído oyó levemente el traqueteo de algo dentro de la casa, pues estaba decidido de que esta vez no lo iban a dejar al margen sin información.

Entro por la ventana que servia de entrada para los gatos colándose en la sala, el pequeño ruido era ahora mas persistente, agarro su varita aun mas fuerte por si necesitaba usarla para defenderse. Encontró que el origen de ruido provenía del sótano y sigilosamente empezó a bajar, al parecer había un hechizo silenciador porque no se oían voces, pero el ruido aunque diminuto delataba que estaba pasando algo allí abajo. Se armo de todo su valor y salto hacia el centro del pasillo que daba acceso a la parte central donde estaban las personas y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado. En una mesa había una chica recostada boca abajo a la cual el anciano director de Hogwarts le estaba partiendo el culo, con embestidas demasiado vigorosas para alguien de su edad, la chica debería tener unos 16 años y al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, porque realizaba unos movimientos con sus caderas que daba a entender al observador que buscaba mayor penetración.

Aun atontado por la impresión de encontrar al anciano director en una situación como esa, no se daba cuenta de que aunque aun no lo habían detectado, en la posición en que se encontraba podía ser visto muy fácilmente. Iba a retirarse cuando de repente la chica giro su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y Dumbledore había sacado su verga que por algún motivo mágico media al menos 27 centímetros de largo y empezaba a embestirla por el coño a la chica, que era ni mas ni menos que su amiga Hermione Granger que estaba jalando a lo grande con el director.

Harry no se lo podía creer e iba a salir corriendo para no seguir viendo cuando empieza a dolerle la cicatriz y tiene una visión en la que Voldemort esta en frente de unos tipos con capuchas negras pero que estaban en el centro del circulo que habían hecho los que sin duda eran mortifagos, nota que los sujetos del centro se mueven nerviosos y al parecer son aprendices de mortifago y oye Voldemort les dice una serie de nombres de los cuales solo alcanza a reconocer el de Cho, empezó a sentir que se le abría la cabeza cuando Voldemort empezó a lanzar crucios a los sujetos del centro, empezó a observar como se alejaba de la visión y lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Hermione que lo recostaba contra sus pechos desnudos que estaban sudorosos y apetitosos.

Despertó a mediodía cuando tío Vernon lo llamaba a almorzar y camino a la mesa recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, no se explicaba el comportamiento de su amiga y menos el de su director, luego reflexiono sobre la visión, pero tuvo que ponerse a pensar en lo que le sirvieron pues la comida era pescado y al menor descuido se tragaba una espina.

En la tarde se puso a vigilar la casa de la Señora Fig para ver si Dumbledore volvía y cuestionarlo sobre lo que vio pero este no volvió a aparecer en toda la semana y horrorosamente vio que de nuevo todo su correo fue restringido, pues solamente podía recibir el profeta y no enviar mensajes a nadie.

Era domingo por la noche y estaba aburriéndose, pues había acabado los deberes y no tenia sueño ni nada que hacer, cuando escucho bajo de su ventana en el jardín como si algo hubiese caído, al observar nota que era Dudley, seguramente con otra de sus "conquistas" a las cuales prácticamente violaba , pero esta vez lo curioso era que no se escuchaba la voz de una chica suplicando, sino un suspiro rogando que fuera rápido, esto intereso a Harry, al volverse observo el espectáculo mas desagradable que hubiese visto, un sujeto con lo que parecía una túnica de mago negra estaba enculando a su primo, y noto que la nariz era un detalle del sujeto de la túnica que el muy bien conocía, era la de su odioso profesor de pociones Severus Snape que ahora para rematar resultaba maricón y clavándose a su primo. Definitivamente estaba pasando algo raro y Harry estaba perdiéndose lo que pasaba y seguía sin saber muy bien que era.

Sin comunicación y luego de las extrañas cosas que había visto llego el día de volver al colegio y estaba decepcionado porque incumplieron con la promesa de que lo sacarían de la casa de sus tíos.

Vernon lo llevo a la estación una hora y media antes de lo normal, de esta manera Harry observo como todos iban llegando y algunos tenían alguna técnica diferente para entrar al ande 9¾. Estuvo en esas cuando diviso un grupo de pelirrojos que se acercaban a saludarlo y la señora Weasley luego de casi ahogarlo con su abrazo lo invito a entrar al anden. El ambiente era tenso y se notaba que había una gran cantidad de aurores para controlar cualquier situación.

Ron estaba cambiado aparte del normal crecimiento tanto físico como menta, era una actitud diferente la que reflejaba en su rostro, como no habían visto a Hermione, se apresuro a entrar con él ultimo vagón para interrogarlo. Ron le contó que como es costumbre en el mundo mágico entre los 16 y 17 años las familias comprometen a sus hijos y que a el lo habían comprometido con Luna que a pesar de ser atractiva tenia una personalidad muy peculiar. En fin luego de que Luna saliera del colegio se casaría con Ron y a menos que los dos muriera el trato era incancelable.

Harry pensó que eso era terrible, pero notaba que Ron no le había contado todo y lo presiono hasta que le confeso que luego de sellar esos acuerdo debe haber algún hecho de manifiesto y que el tuvo que desvirgar a Luna, había sido una experiencia de lo mas extraña, porque ella casi se resiste y lloraba a borbotones pero al final ambos terminaron gozando.

Afortunadamente Ron le contó que a él no le tocaría hacer esto pues lo acuerdos los llevan a cabo los padres y ni modo. Harry se sintió un poco tranquilo después de esa aclaración, pero no sabia si sentir pena o alegría por Ron, pues sabia que este estaba loquito por Hermione.

Al rato llego Hermione buscándolos y se sonrojo al ver a Harry, quedaron a hablar luego, pues ella y Ron tendrían que ir al vagón de los prefectos.

En el vagón de Harry entraron Ginny, Cho, Lavender y otras chicas la mayoría de las que pertenecían al ED y todas se mostraban muy cariñosas con él. Hablaron de la actividad mortifaga, de lo que deparaba ese año, y misteriosamente Cho soltó el comentario que su familia aun no la habían comprometido por que estaban buscando un mago digno de ella y se quedo observando a Harry. A este no le importo el comentario, pero si noto el enojo de las demás chicas en especial la de Ginny, que tenia la típica expresión de la señora Weasley cuando estaba enojada con los gemelos.

El viaje paso con las indirectas por parte de las chicas sobre lo guapo que estaba él, lo cual le estaba agotando la paciencia, afortunadamente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade y pudo huir del ese grupo que lo estaba hastiando.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se separo de los demás porque el exceso de ranas de chocolate le había caído pesado a su estomago y se dirigió a los baños. Se sentó en un sanitario y cerro la puerta del cubículo, estaba en plena cagada cuando oye que entran tres personas al baño y al parecer son Dean y Seamus pero no logró identificar a la tercera persona, escucha como caen prendas de ropa al suelo rápidamente y de repente sonidos como besuqueos, Harry esta consternado, "Seamus y Dean gays?, no puede ser" piensa, sin embargo una tercera voz, y queda absorto al reconocer la voz de Lavender quien dice: "Chicos ya dejen de sobarse las vergas y les doy una buena mamada", ella se traga primero la de Dean quien pega un suspiro que demuestra que lo esta disfrutando, mientras que con las manos ella le hace una chaqueta a Seamus, cuando la de Dean esta a punto se la saca y hace lo mismo con Seamus. La chica no quiere ser penetrada separadamente, sino simultáneamente, cuando Seamus esta listo, manda a Dean a acostarse boca arriba sobre las túnicas regadas en el suelo, ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y de un solo envión se la entierra con fuerza en el coño, se queda quieta y le indica a Seamus que proceda, este se arrodilla y se la clava por el culo haciendo sándwich con Lavender, al parecer ella es toda una practicante de esta técnica pues no emite ningún quejido, empiezan los tres a menearse y es Lavender la que se siente en la gloria.

Seamus y Dean tienen un secreto, sus vergas no dejan de crecer hasta que eyaculen, por esto la chica se siente invadida y cada vez mas llena, ya las vergas alcanzan los 28 centímetros cada una y el grosor de un puño, Lavender esta en el cielo y gozando como nunca, pero para unas vergas de estas dimensiones se necesita una gran fricción, por eso los chicos empiezan a arremeter a gran velocidad, Lavender se sorprende pues nunca había estado tan llena y tan sometida, la están reventando a un ritmo endiablado, ella empieza a llorar y ya del placer esta pasando al dolor, pero como ella fue la que propuso ellos no se van a ir iniciados. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas más la llenan de abundante leche por sus dos agujeros, y ya ella se ha venido como veinte veces ha caído inconciente con el orto totalmente abierto.

Seamus y Dean se visten y la dejan ahí tirada para ir al banquete, pues la selección ha terminado. Cuando Harry sale del cubículo ve a Lavender tirada en el suelo toda cubierta de leche y con los agujeros aun abiertos. Esta ahí a su merced, pero esta en tan lamentable estado que la socorre aplicándole primero el hechizo limpiador y luego el _enervate_, pues no cree que seria justo luego de semejante faena Flinch también venga y aproveche.

La chica agradece a Harry con un abrazo y cuando ella le va a dar un beso, este le ofrece su verga, ella obediente no tiene más remedio que ordeñar a su salvador.

Luego de la suculenta mamada que le hizo Lavender, Harry se dirige al banquete para recuperar energías y observa que ella no asiste al banquete, pues se ha ido a la sala común para no dar un espectáculo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventos y descubrimientos en una primera noche de curso.

Una vez terminado el banquete de bienvenida, Harry se camuflo entre sus compañeros de casa para que no notaran su ausencia. Se sentó en su sillón favorito al frente de la chimenea y observo como Ron le estaba lanzando los perros descaradamente a una compañera de Ginny, la cuan no se molestaba por las recostadas que le hacia el pelirrojo a su espalda, detrás de ellos venia Hermione muy enfadada, pues quería aprovechar el tiempo antes de iniciar clases para follar con Ron, aunque este no se decidiese a fijarse en ella por cobardía.

Ginny por su parte venia conversando con Neville y Seamus quienes no podían despegar su vista del par de tetas y el trasero que se habían desarrollado y afirmado dándole a la pelirroja un impactante cambio a comparación del curso pasado.

Harry se carcomia de odio hacia los chicos pues GINNY seria para el solamente, separo del sillón y se dirigio a saludar a Ginny.

H: Hola Gen, te molestan estos babosos?, (mientras dirigía miradas mortales a Neville y Seamus.

G: No Harry, pero ya que estas tan interesado,(mientras se acomodaba los senos) te molestaría si charláramos "solos" -remarco alzando la voz para alejar a unos pequeños que se acercaban para pedirle una foto a Harry-.

H: Ok, espera bajo unas cosillas y hablamos.

G: Te espero y ya dile a estos dos que se alejen o sino sufrirán mi afamado moco murciélago-dijo realizando una mueca sombría-.

En otra parte del castillo..

Albus: Minerva creo que convencer a Harry para que tome las clases de oclumency con Snape será complicado.

M: Porque Al si el chico te estima muchísimo- decía mientras empezaba realizarle un striptease-.

A: Veras Min Harry me pillo en un momento algo comprometedor y no se si quiera hablar conmigo, ya sabes lo que paso al volver del ministerio- mientras se levantaba la túnica y le enseñaba a Minerva su miembro en reposo.

Minerva al ver que no surgía efecto su striptease como si lo hacia el curso pasado, empezó a tener una idea del porque Harry no quería nada que ver con Dumbledore, sin embargo su coño tenia un hambre voraz pues desde fin de curso no había follado con nadie y el sexo en forma animaga no la satisfacía pues después del primer orgasmo su compañero de turno huía pavorosamente , pues era casi mutilado (ya saben es un problema gatubelo). Decidió pues transformarse en Susan Bones, al ser una experta en transformaciones esto no era gran cosa, pero recordó que cada vez que Dumbledore hablaba de ella en las reuniones de docentes suspiraba al nombrarla. Pues si apenas se transformo la verga del director se erecto como si tuviera resortes mágicos y estaba lista para la guerra.

Minerva se tumbo boca arriba en el escritorio, al instante el viejo Dumbledore salto como un león y la penetro totalmente en el primer intento, luego de un rato de un frenético mete y saca en esa posición, Dumbledore cogió las piernas de la veterana maestra de transformaciones y las puso en sus hombros y empezó a follarla a un ritmo mas lento, mientras que fawkes vertía lagrimas en el orto de Minerva preparándola para la enculada.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del profesor de pociones, se encontraba Snape sentado en s u sillón favorito mientras se acariciaba la verga recordando el estrecho culo del primo de Potter, pensaba que un culo como ese no lo encontraría en el mundo mágico. Estaba en esas cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho y entro Draco con Pansy , ambos venían con una cara de susto increíble. Luego de interrogarlos se sintió mas aliviado, el hecho de que el inútil de Draco hubiese dejado preñada a Pansy se resolvía con una simple poción, pero tendría que hacer algo para darle una lección a esos dos.

Draco miraba como Snape sonreía depravadamente y empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, sin embargo no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Snape con un movimiento de varita había atado a Draco en un caldero algo grande dejándolo bocabajo con su trasero disponible para cualquier guarrada que se le ocurriera, a Pansy sin embargo le hizo aparecer un miembro de monstruosas proporciones y por medio de la maldición Imperio le ordeno penetrar al rubio de un solo envío y sin lubricación previa.

El rubio sentía como su trasero se partía en dos y su orgullo era pisoteado, estaba en eso cuando sintió que la verga de Snape nada especial pero si algo asquerosa (no se la había lavado desde que había enculado a Dudley) se abría paso en su boca para ir a golpear en la campanilla, pensando que quizás desmayándose no sufriría tanto cerro los ojos y no supo las degradaciones a las que fue sometido mientras estuvo inconsciente ( lo mas light fue la hora que paso siendo follado por Fireze, al cual Snape le debía un favor).

Harry había esquivado a Hermione que trato de hablar con el alguna cosa sobre el PEDDO pero tenia afán, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de desvirgar a la hermana pequeña de si mejor amigo. Abrió su baúl y saco la capa invisible junto con el mapa del merodeador, iba a cerrar el baúl cuando encontró un libro encima de las demás cosas, eso no era suyo, pero al ver la caratula observo que era un manual el cual era obsequiado a los chicos de sexto por un tal FUCKER. Lo cogió pues en el índice encontró unas cosas que le podrían servir, hechizo la caratula y salió con la capa puesta pues no quería que luego le andarán preguntando que hacia fuera de la sala común.

Al bajar encontró a Ginny parada en la salida de la sala, se escurrió hasta quedar a espaldas de ella y tapándole la boca le susurro al oído que no gritara, pues los demás sospecharían, le indico que saliera de la sala.

Una vez afuera se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres con Ginny también debajo de la capa, pero fue muy complicado para Harry convocarla pues tenia que pensar muy bien como quería el cuarto, pues como aun no tenia nada con Ginny, no quería quedar como un depravado que quería solo foliársela(aunque así fuera). Al entrar encontraron el piso alfombrado y unos cojines cómodos para sentarse, además de una fuente con bebidas y pasa bocas.

Ginny estaba expectante esto era inesperado, era verdad que al subir al expreso había decidido decirle a Harry que lo amaba, pero esto era muy precipitado, sin embargo el morocho estaba consciente que si no actuaba rápido habían muchos dispuestos a mentir, para aprovecharse de la menor de los Weasley.

Cuando iba a empezar a hablar ambos estaban ,mirándose a los ojos y comprendieron que se amaban el uno al otro y se fundieron en lo que al principio era un tierno beso , para convertirse luego en uno apasionado luego de un rato cuando notaron que necesitaban respirar se miraban pero Harry notaba en ella una mirada de amor puro y no como la que el le estaba lanzando que era la de un desesperado por contacto sexual, comprendió pues que tenia que trabajar para lograr follársela , pues para desgracia de el no iba ser posible esa noche.

Quedaron de novios y a pesar de solo lograr unos cuantos magreos y sobarle los senos encima de la túnica, no se pudo contener y le comento su inminente necesidad de sexo, pues desde que entro en la sala de los menesteres tenia una erección que amenazaba con romper sus jeans que tenia debajo de la túnica. Estuvieron mirando las opciones y como no quería forzarla a nada si logro que Ginny le sacara la polla y le hiciera un pajazo que al principio fue algo torpe pues ella al ver que al maniobrar el miembro del ojiverde lo hacia gozar, creyó que al hacerlo con mas fuerza le daría mas placer, pero lo que hacia era estrangularle la cabeza.

Harry la empezó a guiar temiendo que le arrancara la polla y luego de unos minutos ella ya era toda una experta, le propuso que le diera unos besitos o que se lo echara a la muela pero ella no quiso, pues era la primera vez y según ella quería dejar cositas para aprender poco a poco, pues tiempo tenían de sobra durante todo el curso. Cuando el se corrió ella se asombro y probo un poco, no desagradándole el sabor. Harry no quiso que ella se fura sin gozar aunque solo fuera un poco, entonces empezó a atacar sus senos, le rozaba los pezones con la punta de sus dedo, ( aun sobre la túnica), Ginny empezó a calentarse, lo que permitió a Harry mete la mano debajo de la túnica, desabrocho la blusa de la chica y empezó a amasarle las dos tetas, al ver que esto surgía efecto aplico su lengua sobre ellos y empezó a succionar levemente y luego le mordió un poco el pezón derecho, Ginny solo atinaba a gemir y agarraba la cabeza de su chico para que siguiera con su labor. Aprovechando el momento de excitación Harry empezó a manosear a Ginny por el resto del cuerpo mientras seguía estrujando los senos, cuando estaba sobando sus deliciosas nalgas debajo de la falda, pero aun con las bragas puestas escucharon la alarma del cuarto la cual anunciaba que otra persona iba a entrar.

Se calmaron y se cubrieron con la capa, viendo entrar a Trelawey seguida de Flinch, que extrañamente venia sin su gata, aprovechando que el celador no cerró la puerta inmediatamente y salieron raudamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron en ella Hermione iba de salida cuando recibió una lechuza que se le hizo conocida a Harry, Hermione luego de leerla se desanimo y volvió al cuarto. En un rincón de la sala estaba alguien sentado en el sillón que queda de espaldas a la entrada, se escuchaba extraños jadeos, ambos aun debajo de la capa se acercaron para ver quien era tan tonto para hacer guarradas en plena sala común, cuando vieron que sobresalía una cabellera roja, Ginny ya no quería seguir, pero Harry le recordó que ella era la que había tomado la iniciativa.

Observaron entonces a Ron sentado en el sillón con la túnica subida a la cintura y los pantalones recogidos en los tobillos y a una chica arrodillada con la cabeza en la entrepierna del pelirrojo, la chica era la compañera de Ginny, a la cual ron le había echado el lance y le estaba pegando una mamada de padre y señor a Ron que solo bufaba como un toro disfrutando de la fabulosa labor de la muchacha.

Ya se iban a retirar cuando Ron intenta hacer voltear a la muchacha con intenciones de follársela ahí mismo, Ginny le pega un jalón a Harry para que haga algo y este al ver la cara de molestia de Ginny decide jugarle una broma pesada a su querido amigo, cogió su varita y convoco una avispa, luego le lanzo un imperio al animal y lo guio hasta las cabeza de la verga de su amigo que en ese momento le estaba bajando las bragas a su victima, le ordeno a la avispa picar tres veces la cabeza y el falo, además de las huevas, luego la desapareció, cuando se escucho el grito de dolor que el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar,

R: Como rayos es posible que un bicho de esos halla entrado a la sala común y me pique precisamente en la polla y justo cuando iba a desvirgar este coño.-esto lo dijo en voz alta sin percatarse la mirada de asombro de la muchacha que estaba agarrándose de la mesita ratonera que había al frente al sillón, esperando que el apuesto pelirrojo la clavara y le quitara ese ardor que tenia desde que vio al hermano de su amiga en camisilla y cortos justo en vacaciones cuando fue a visitarla a la madriguera-.

La chica quiso aliviarle el dolo sobándole la verga que ahora parecía uno de los brazos del sauce boxeador, pues aun que estaba erecta, la hinchazón producida por las picaduras la hacia ver monstruosa y esto éxito mas a la muchacha. Sin embargo apenas le agarro el pollon a Ron este la aparto de un manotazo al sentir el enorme dolor que le ocasionaba el contacto. Envió a la chica a dormir, y trato de vestirse para subir al cuarto, a dormir y ver si esa hinchazón bajaba.

Harry y Ginny estaban que se toteaban de la risa sin embargo el sentido común le indico que deberían perderse antes que Ron se diera de cuenta y hay si se armaría la de Troya. Ginny acompaño a Harry al cuarto de los chicos y se despidieron de un beso, luego esta se dirigió a su cuarto bajo la capa que le había dejado Harry.

Ron no se podía vestir no podía soportar siquiera el rose de la tela, por lo tanto subió con los pantalones el las rodillas al cuarto para buscar la capa de Harry e ir a la enfermería sin que nadie lo viera. Desafortunadamente y para desgracia de Ron la capa parecía no haberla traído su amigo este año, pero ni loco salir así, no vaya a ser de encontrarse con Snape o con Peves y seria la vergüenza mas grande en la historia de Hogwarts. Decidió pues despertar a su amigo para que le dijera donde estaba la maldita capa, cada vez el dolor en su pajarito(como el le llamaba) era insoportable y mayor. Harry se hizo el pendejo y simulo haber despertado de mal humor ante el acoso de Ron, sin embargo no había forma de darle la capa pues la tenia Ginny y no le iba a contar por mas de que fuera su mejor amigo, por que tenia la capa su hermanita en el primer día en el castillo.

Sin embargo Harry recordaba el hechizo desilusionador que Moody le había aplicado en vacaciones cuando lo llevaron de su casa a King Cross, lo acompaño hasta la enfermería, donde tuvieron que pasar quince minuto azotando la puerta para que Madam Pomfrey les abriera luciendo un poco agitada y con el uniforme desarreglado, sin embargo se altero al ver a Harry Potter en la puerta de su despacho cuando aun no había pasado ni un día desde la llegada a Hogwarts.

Procedió a sentarlo en una camilla , donde Harry pudo observar que al fondo del despacho por una puerta que Pomfrey no cerro totalmente que había alguien acostado en la litera, pero hubo algo que le dio la identificación del misterioso sujeto, la chompa enorme que estaba sobre el escritorio de la enfermería que solo podía pertenecer a Hagrid. Cuando la enfermera iba a hacerle tomar una poción de color un tanto extraño y que abrirla emanaba un asqueroso aroma, recordó que no era por el que estaba ahí, inmediatamente detuvo a la enfermera y le explico que había alguien con el y que era el enfermo. La pobre enfermera pensó que definitivamente el profeta tenia algo de cierto en las afirmaciones de que Potter estaba loco, sin embargo Harry con un extraño movimiento de varita anulo el hechizo de Ron y este apareció con la verga hinchada pues los pantalones aun los tenia a las rodillas.

Al ver la monstruosidad que el joven Weasley tenia entre sus piernas pego un grito pues creyó que ese par de desgraciados la iban a violar, este grito alerto al guardabosque que esperaba a Pomfrey para continuar lo que sea que estaban haciendo y salió a ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Miro la entrepierna del pelirrojo y quedo boquiabierto solo los gigantes como el podían tener una verga así, y este enano la tenia casi como de su tamaño(imagínense la hinchazón tan maldita), ya con mas calma Ron le explico a la enfermera con una historia diferente a la que paso lo del piquete del bichejo. Cuando fue interrogado de porque andaba con la verga al aire libre no supo que responder sin embargo, Hagrid intervino según el para sacar a Ron del apuro, le suplico a la enfermera que lo atendiera con prontitud pues al parecer los piquetes de algunos los bichos que rodean el castillo tienen la cualidad de podrir la carne humana. Ron se puso blanco y tuvo que soportar estoicamente los tocamientos por parte de la enfermera, que además de cumplir con su labor se estaba mojando las bragas con el pollon que estaba palpando, solo imaginar una polla así dentro de ella la hacia alucinar, el guardabosque pareció notarlo y se situó detrás de ella recostándole su miembro en la espalda de la enfermera(debido al tamaño de Hagrid ni modo que en el trasero se lo iba a recostar).

Pomfrey recordó pues que debía sanar al pendejo que andaba por el castillo con la verga al aire, para desquitarse con la gigantesca monstruosidad que prometía tener Hagrid. Le aplico para horror del pelirrojo unas sangrías en la verga para sacar la sangre contaminada además del veneno y le suministro un poción para dormir sin soñar para que no sintiera el dolor que provocaba la cerrada de las sangrías cundo su polla estuviera seca sin ninguna gota de sangre.

Harry al ver la aplicación de la sangría salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la enfermería por si acaso Pomfrey quería hacer lo mismo con el, y prometió volver al otro días después de clase, y dar la excusa que Pomfrey le había dado a Ron para no asistir al primer día de clases.

En Hogwarts parecía que todos ya estaba durmiendo o terminando de follar, pues el mapa del merodeador no mostraba nada mas, pero antes de cerrarlo para echarse a dormir y noto a los gemelos Weasley entrando a la cocina, sintió curiosidad y decidió ir a ver que broma tramaban esta vez los gemelos, lo que vio no le gusto para nada, pues aunque podría soportar algunas aberraciones, el sexo con elfos domésticos no era algo que le llamara la atención y mucho menos verlo pues fue muy traumático para el ver como Winky era follada por ambos lados por los gemelos, sin embargo mas adelante averiguaría, que esa era la forma de pagarle los gemelos a los elfos en algunos negocios que llevaban con ellos.


End file.
